Blue Eyes
by OnceUponASam
Summary: Santana wants to make up for a fight with a song. Fluffy one-shot inspired by "I Never Told You" by Colbie Caillat.


_A/N: Sooooo. I was listening to the radio and I thought of this. It's short, I know, but it was in my head and it HAD TO COME OUT. Song is "I Never Told You" by Colbie Caillat. Enjoy! :) _

* * *

><p>They'd been fighting. It was the third (or was it the fourth?) time that Brittany had tried to convince Santana to go public with the fact that they were dating now, but Santana still wasn't ready. Brittany had tried to be understanding about it but she was tired of all the secrecy and lies. She hated lying to people and she hated that Santana didn't see that it didn't matter what people thought of them. It's not like they were the only ones in the school who were gay.<p>

It had been three days since they last spoke to each other, and Santana couldn't stand it. Brittany wasn't just her girlfriend...she was her best friend. The only one who didn't think she was a bitch, the only one who loved her unconditionally and would _never _tease her and _never _make her feel like a freak. Ever. Santana _needed _Brittany, more than she needed food or love or sex. She missed her best friend and she was going to do something about it.

But...she didn't feel like apologizing would be enough. As rare as it was for Santana to apologize about something in private, she needed to do something to really show _everyone. _After the fight, she'd had some time to calm down and she'd thought about how to apologize. Because, really, Brittany _had _been understanding up until now. And Santana wanted Brittany to know she was right...there was nothing to be ashamed of. So she loved another girl. So what? The girl she loved was beautiful and wonderful and perfect. Who _couldn't _love her? Santana wanted everyone to know that she loved Brittany and she didn't care what they thought.

Maybe not..._everyone. _Not just yet. She'd start with Glee club.

* * *

><p>"Guys, Santana has a song she'd like to sing today," Mr. Schue was saying. Santana didn't really hear him...all she could hear was the blood rushing in her ears as her heart pounded wildly with nerves. Suddenly, she found herself standing in front of the class and she didn't remember how she got there. Why was she doing this again? She should just sit down. This was not a good idea.<p>

Then...something caught her eye. A glint of light flashing briefly off the earring of her beautiful girlfriend. Her bright eyes were fixed on Santana, unwavering. Her eyebrows were furrowed the tiniest bit, almost like she was spending all her mental efforts on focusing on Santana's performance. Santana licked her lips nervously, taking a deep breath. Oh. Right. That's why she was doing this.

_Brittany. _

Santana nodded at Brad and he began to play.

_I miss those blue eyes_

_How you kiss me at night_

_I miss the way we sleep_

_Like there's no sunrise_

_Like the taste of your smile_

_I miss the way we breathe_

Santana paused to take a breathe before the chorus, looking right at Brittany and smiling a little.

_But I never told you what I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_Now I miss everything about you _

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_And after all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

_I see your blue eyes _

_Every time I close mine_

_You make it hard to see where I belong to_

_When I'm not around you_

_It's like I'm not with me_

Santana closed her eyes, feeling her hands reach out of their own accord, tracing the air like Brittany was standing in front of her, caressing.

_But I never told you what I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_Now I miss everything about you _

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_And after all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you, oh..._

She opened them, looking into the adoring face of her girlfriend. Brittany's eyes shone with tears, her hands clasped in front of her mouth.

_But I never told you what I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

__I just held it in...__

The song came to a close and everyone jumped up, applauding wildly.

But Santana had eyes only for Brittany. She walked to her, slowly. Brittany stood, reaching out to wipe away one of Santana's tears with her thumb.

"I'm telling you now," Santana whispered hoarsely. "I love you."

Brittany gave her a watery grin. "I knew that already, silly."

Santana smacked her playfully. "Hey, I'm trying to apologize to you."

Brittany's gaze softened. "I know that too. I forgive you." She reached out, pulling Santana into a tight hug. Brittany pulled away first, but before she could get too far away, Santana, in a flash of boldness, leaned forward and kissed her once on the lips.

The entire club went silent. Santana pulled away, opening her mouth to say something sarcastic about not giving her any crap about it or she'd go _all _Lima Heights, but before she could, Puck spoke first.

"Finally!" he called, throwing his hands up. Santana just stared at him in shock.

"I agree," Kurt said next, "This dancing around each other has gone on far too long. Bravo, ladies."

The rest of the club exploded as everyone tried to say something similar to Kurt and Puck. As Mr. Schue stood up to quiet them, Brittany wound her pinky through Santana's and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"See? I told you it would be okay."

Santana rolled her eyes lovingly. "You were right, as always."

**END**


End file.
